


The Manchurian Candidate

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Chips - Freeform, F/M, Feels?, Hypnosis, The Manchurian Candidate, The Manchurian Candidate AU, challenging, reader and hawkeye has a thing, reader is an friend of hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Manchurian Candidate moive AU, where reader is the victim, Hawkeye is her... they have a thing. </p><p>She'd been missing for a while, then she found her way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the title from Danzel Washington's movie, so original yeah I know :)

“Hit that leaf” You say smirking and pointing at a leaf on the top of a poplar tree.

Clint takes a look at the green leaf that you pointed, and looks at you “Challenge me ,woman” he says as he tenses his bow and hits the leaf.

You tilt your head, and start walking away through the woods

“Where are you going?” he asks stepping forward, ready to follow you.

“Challenging you” You look back grinning and keep walking, while looking for a fruit that’s fallen from the trees. After five minutes, you turn around, as you stopped and held the cone on your right.

“Shoot the cone” you yell, “Or you cant from 300m?”

“ _This_ is your challenge? Seriously?” you can hear his laugh.

“You’ll pay the hospital bill if it hits my—“ you feel the cone has flew away from your hands. “Nice one archer!” you yell again, grinning.

“Thanks! Now, find it” he laughs and walks towards you

“You find it, I risked my life!” you whine smiling widely, yet you take a look around to see the arrow.

“Or your fingers” he says as he’s behind you, wraps his arm around your waist and kisses you.

You smile and kiss him back, as you wrapped your arms around his neck tightly and held him close.

“I’ll get sandwiches from the cabin” he smiles looking down at you.

You feel your phone vibrated in your jeans pocket. “I’ll bring the sandwiches, go find the arrows” you smile and start walking, making time to read your next command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm sorry for thinking leave same with "leaf"., but I fixed it! :>


	2. Chapter 2

“Mmm this smells amazing” you smile holding a cup of hot choclate Clint’s just made for you.”Thanks”

“You’re very welcome” he sits beside you with a wide smile, pecks you on the lips and goes back to watch the tv.

After some time that you’ve been spending on watching a movie, well he is the one who watches it since your head is in somewhere else, you look at him

“They did something to me”

He looks at you in confusion and concern, since your only subject was where you’ve been when you went missing, and he insisted to learn their name.

He holds your left hand and brushes back of it with his thumb to encourage you to tell him more.

“They put something in my brain. “

He just looks at you holding your hand

“Did you…Did you know that?” you ask pulling back your hand, as his body language tells you he’s not surprised.

“Fury knew it, and told me about the project”

“What project?”

“Using you as their spy to get information. I know you’ve been telling them what they wanted to learn from me, questioning me according to their commands ” he said softly looking at you.

“Then why?..”

“Because I love you (y/n), here, I love you and… you’re not in safe until Tony finds a cure for the chip in your head”

It feels likeyou got punched in the face for several times, he _knew_ what they’ve done to you, he knew what you’ve been up to,and the most important… He loves you,too.

“You… Is there a chip in my head?”

Clint nods quietly, sets your cups on the coffee table in front of the couch you’ve been sitting. “It perceives the key words, and makes you vulnarable for hypnotic suggestions”

“What words?” you frown, tears making your vision blur.

 He tilts his head to your silly question, but sighs, as he feels bad for telling it. “Just, know that if someone starts saying your name in  a monotonous voice tone, make them stop, okay?”

“They’ve been using me…” you sob still trying to understand the fact that you were only a puppet.

It felt so natural, following their orders, learning whaetever they ordered you to learn for them by the texts… You’ve never realized you’ve been living your life under their requests.

“Tony thinks the power of the key words will get less stronger by time if no one uses them” he whispers after hugging you, resting his chin on top of your head.” We’ll just take a trip, okay? To prevent them to talk to you”

You nod clinging on his shirt. “But I have to answer their texts, or they’ll kill me, and you”

He sighs, “Then keep answering, like nothing happened. I’ll get permission from Fury to answer their texts, until Tony finds a cure for it” he whispered holding you close.

“I love you too” you whispered feeling his warm chest under your left cheek above his purple shirt

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mispellings


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey babe” you say walking in the large suit room, that you’ve been staying only for a few hours in Las Vegas.

“Where did you go?” Clint asks getting up from the couch he’d been sitting.

“I grabbed some clothes from drycleaner at downstairs” you grin widely holding up the stolen clothes to disguise while walking in the city.

“Did you steal again?” he smirks tilting his head and grabs a wool brown jacket from your hands. “You’re gonna make me look like an old man?” he makes a face looking at the jacket.

You nod eagerly, and shrug “No one will look for us as an old couple”

“We could’ve bought you know, I have cash” he says after giving a soft kiss on your lips

“I know, but stealing is funny and exciting” you grin as you headed to the living room.

“I swear you’re clepthomaniac”

“I’m not!” you pout playfully unzipping the old lady dress’s cover

“First step is to accept it” he smirks, grabbing you by the waist

“Yeah? This reminds me something else” you hum smirking and look at his glamorous blue eyes, which are sparkling with love and lust. “Coffee. The first step i—“

He knows exactly what you’re going to say, so he uses his most effective technique to make you silent, he kisses you suddenly, and smiles against your lips as you give in and return the kiss.

A vibrating phone-yours, his always vibrates like it’s trying to  speak- interrupts the warm kiss between you. He lets go of you.

You pick it up and speak for the identification control to be able to read the text

“Confirmation 6-3-7, Agent 24” you say coldly on the phone, and read the text after the approval beep. 

“What now?” Clint seems ready to tell whatever you need again, it’s the only way to keep them sending people for both of you, because there is no tolerance for unaccomplished missions.

“Nothing can be solved later” you put on a fake smile on your face with a wink, enough to make him buy it-you think.

He tilts his head “If it’s that unimportant, we can solve it now, too”, says he, with his-I-know-what-you’re-trying-to-do,-just-tell-it,-I’m-going-to-tell-whatever-they-want-anyway look and slight smile.

You look down, thinking the possible ways the talk may lead, which makes you change your mind.

“We can solve it later” You smile nodding, put the phone on the bed and grab the dark green, long and large dress, which has little white flowers on it. “Lets go have some fun”

He looks at you,concerned “(y/n), just tell me” he says softly, not picking up the jacket or the pants which fit with the jacket.

“Clint, we can solve it later” you insist, but damn, he’s stubborn as hell. He just looks at you, stares at you as if he promised not to talk until you tell him something.

You start unbuttoning your shirt- a possibe way to distract him, and yes it’s working, but he still resists.

You keep stripping while looking at him in the eye, your hands unzip your pants and expose your black panties.

He takes a quick look at your breasts and at your panties, before crossing his legs and looking at you in the eye.

“Not this time” he shakes his head as his ears start getting red.

You huff and toss your clothes aside, grab the dress and put it on. “ They want entrance codes to DOD”

“Department of Defense?” he asks in shock

You nod, and you two look at each other, knowing this isn’t a little thing they can prevent this time.

 

 

 

 

_“Get me out of here! What the—What is that?! No! Get that thing out of me!”_

_“Agent 24, please stop screaming, you have to stay still, or I may stab this drill in a wrong part of your skull, and we dont want that, do we?”_

_You looked around to get a clue, but the only thing you could see was that you were in a surgery room,since your head was made still by something that’s been connected to your chair._

_“What are you doing to me?”_

_“You will see, now, please hold your head still, and stop crying, it has to be the exact spot”_

_“What spot? Please… What’s happenning?”_

_..._

_You found yourself in a room with a little kid, who just looked as scared as you were,before hearing a voice from the speakers, a low man voice,had a thick accent-the same man with who had spoken to you during the ‘surgery’_

_“Who am I speaking now?”_

_“What did you do to me?!”_

_“Is this (y/n, l/n)? (y/n, m/n, L/n), Agent 24?”_

_“I’m willing to comply”_

_“Good. Agent 24, please take the gun on the desk and shoot the kid”_

_The kid looked at you in fear, opened her mouth to beg or say something else, but she couldnt have even started her sentence._

_“Very good. Agent 24, you have a mission now. You have to find this man, pictures on the table, his name is Clint Francis Barton aka Hawkeye, and get informations from him. It’s better if you get close with him, since he doesnt share under pressure. And it’s going to be a long process.”_

_“Of course”_

_“He will tell you that you’ve known each other, dont deny it”_

_“Okay”_

_“She’s ready”_

 

 

 

 

When you text the entrance codes, you receive another text:

 _“Kill the source._ ”


	4. Chapter 4

After checking the last door, you shook your head, crying and looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. “It’s locked”

You’ve spent all your bullets and he was out of his arrows, which made both of you unarmed in front of the Cult’s soldiers on the hotel’s rooftop.

“It’s going to be okay, it’s.. “ he looks around to count the men and women, which you’ve done earlier.

“17, and more coming” you say looking at him sadly.

He looks at you again, cups your face “I love you, you know that,right? And I’ll always love you”

“I love you,” you sniffle caressing his cheeks “I love you” you repeat getting ready to fight,which you know how it will end.

“You’ll be okay” he says pulling back, the tears floating upon his cheeks.

“Clint?”

 “Is this (y/n, l/n)?..”

“Clint? What a—no, please, no no I dont want to do that, please, please we can--“

“We cant” he shakes his head “ you have to accomplish your mission”

“I dont want it, please shut up, I’m begging you” you put your hand on his mouth

He holds your wrists, and looks you in the eye, his beautiful blue eyes are red and wet.

“Is this (y/n, l/n)? (y/n, m/n, l/n), Agent 24, “ he puts your hands either side of his head, as you calmed down abruptly,and your eyes looked blankly “Accomplish your mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can I say? I'm a drama queen


End file.
